The present invention relates to systems and methods for processing and distributing mail, and in particular to systems and methods for processing I/O.
Mail processing in a large consumer service provider is a cumbersome endeavor. Systems and methods for automatically processing the mail have been developed. Such systems and methods have reduced the necessity for manually processing mail for distribution and have provided significant efficiencies. Such systems and methods, however, require processing of significant input/output (I/O) signals. To date, I/O processing capabilities are limited in various ways that make implementation of the automatic systems and methods more complex.
Further, production of prototype circuit boards, such as I/O processing boards, can be both cumbersome and expensive. For example, hundreds of leads from semiconductor chips must be soldered to a board. This can be very labor intensive and often damages the board. Alternatively, a solder stencil may be made, and the boards populated and soldered in an automatic soldering machine. However, such a process involves significant non-recurring engineering expenses.
Thus, there is a need in the art for advanced I/O processing capabilities, and methods for manufacturing such capability.